Rubor de ángel
by Fargok
Summary: Shinji sólo quiere saber lo que se siente ser amado. Es mejor descubrirlo junto a la persona indicada. Shonen ai. Oneshot


**Rubor de ángel**

…_por Fargok_

**Summary: **Shinji sólo quiere saber lo que se siente ser amado. Es mejor descubrirlo junto a la persona indicada. Shonen ai. Oneshot

**Disclaimer: **Si yo ganara dinero haciendo esto, sería rico. Como no soy rico, saben que no gano dinero. NGE y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Gainax, de Anno y de su equipo.

**Advertencia: **El siguiente fanfiction es de temática Shonen ai, es decir, relaciones amorosas entre dos chicos (hombres, varones, masculinos); osea: temática homosexual. Si esto te molesta entonces no sigas, gracias. Ah, y esto es además muy CURSI ._o

**Notas: **Revisado: 20/11/10; algunos cambios menores, comas por aquí y acentos por allá. Nada del otro mundo. También quité las palabras en japonés porque mi manía de ahora es que eso es irritante. Sólo dejé una que creo todo el mundo comprenderá aunque sea por el contexto.

* * *

"¡¿Salir contigo?", dijo escandalosamente Asuka. "¡Baka! ¡No saldría contigo ni aunque fueras el último hombre sobre la tierra!"

"Yo sólo…"; a Shinji se le quebraba la voz.

"Olvídalo, Baka Shinji."

"Sólo quería que… que nos conociéramos mejor…"

"Claro", dijo Asuka. "A una mujer tan hermosa como yo todos quieren conocer mejor."

"Ta-tan sólo dame una oportunidad, no te pido más que salir a t-tomar… un café o algo."

"Olvídalo, Baka Shinji; no éstas a mi nivel, definitivamente." Asuka hizo una L con los dedos y la colocó en la frente de Shinji, empujándolo un poco, después se volteó y se fue sacudiendo su cabellera roja tras ella.

Shinji se quedó en silencio, pasmado, viéndola alejarse. Él estaba seguro de que lo rechazaría, pero debía hacer el intento. Estaba preparado para ser rechazado, pero aún así sentía esa opresión en su pecho. Corrió. Corrió aguantándose las lágrimas, cuando se dio cuenta, estaba ya en el parque, en una parte retirada, silenciosa, tranquila. Se sentó bajo un árbol, abrazando sus piernas.

Quería llorar, pero las lágrimas no salían de sus ojos.

Llevaba un mes pensándolo. Quería salir con ella. Sólo una cita, nada más. Realmente no entendía que le atraía tanto de ella. Era hermosa, ni dudarlo, pero lo único que hacía era hostigarlo, insultarlo, maltratarlo… por un momento se sintió un verdadero idiota; él la buscaba para que ella lo rechazara, con el único consuelo de que le dirigiera unas palabras o, con suerte, lo tocara, aunque sólo fuera para empujarlo.

Ninguna lágrima recorría sus mejillas, a pesar de que Shinji tenía una enorme facilidad para llorar por todo.

"Hola, Shinji-kun", dijo el muchacho de cabellos claros, sonriendo, como siempre. "¿Te sientes bien?"

"Kaworu-kun…", dijo Shinji, observando a su interlocutor. Era obvio que no se sentía bien. Lo habían rechazado, una vez más…

"¿Quieres hablar?" Kaworu expresaba preocupación, pero no dejaba de sonreír; "¿o prefieres que te deje solo?"

"¡No!" Shinji adelantó sus brazos. "No me dejes solo… por favor."

Kaworu se puso en cuclillas, para que sus caras quedaran a la misma altura, abrazó a Shinji y acomodó su cabeza en sus hombros.

"Estás llorando otra vez, Shinji-kun. ¿Qué tienes?"

"Nada. Soy un idiota."

"¿Shoryu?"

Shinji se quedó pasmado al escuchar ese apellido. ¿Cómo sabía Kaworu-kun que lloraba por ella?

"Asuka…", dijo tristemente.

"Ella te rechazó, ¿verdad?", dijo Kaworu. Shinji no respondió, apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de su compañero y asintió con la cabeza. Kaworu no vio ese gesto, pero supo que el silencio de Shinji significaba que sí. Espero unos segundos y preguntó: "Ella… ¿te gusta?"

Shinji permaneció en silencio un momento. Después enderezó su cabeza y se echó para atrás de manera que podía ver el rostro de Kaworu. Se sorprendió un poco al ver la expresión de este: no sonreía, sus ojos miraban a Shinji con tristeza, preocupación y… ¿miedo?; Shinji no reparó en la pregunta que le acaba de hacer. De hecho no la escuchó.

"¿Eh?"

"¿Te gusta Asuka?", repitió Kaworu.

"Yo…" Era obvio que le gustaba... ¿o no?... entonces… ¿por qué le había pedido una cita? ¡Por supuesto que le gustaba! "Sí…"

"¿La amas?" dijo Kaworu acentuando la tristeza en su rostro.

Shinji no estaba seguro de que responder a eso. ¿Cómo podía amar a Asuka? Ella lo trataba tan mal… sin embargo, ella también había perdido a su madre y Shinji se sentía identificado… ¿La amaba?

"No lo sé", respondió.

"Shinji-kun…" Kaworu se acomodó junto a Shinji sentándose recargado en el árbol, miró al piso y jugueteó con el pasto entre sus dedos. "¿Qué se siente, Shinji-kun?" Shinji lo miro extrañado. "¿Qué se siente amar a alguien? Es cuando quieres abrazarle, tocarle, besarle, protegerle… ¿eso es amor? ¿O es algo diferente?"

Shinji se quedó pensando un largo rato. Kaworu siguió entreteniéndose con el pasto, sin muestras de impacientarse. Esperó la respuesta de Shinji por casi cinco minutos.

"No sé" dijo Shinji al fin, sintiéndose todavía más baka por su respuesta. "Supongo que sí, ¿no?" Shinji miro a Kaworu intentando disculparse con la mirada. "Creo que sí… eso es amar."

"¿Sientes eso por la señorita Shoryu?", preguntó Kaworu.

"No", respondió Shinji mecánicamente. "Supongo que si ella sintiera eso por mí, yo podría sentirlo por ella…"

"¿Te gustaría que alguien sintiera eso por ti?" Shinji se sintió extraño con esa pregunta… la respuesta era obvia: claro que sí, ¿quién no quisiera sentir el amor de alguien más?

"Sí…"

Kaworu sonrió, fijó la mirada en Shinji y dijo lentamente:

"Ai Shiteru, Shinji-kun."

Shinji se sonrojó, ¿Kaworu lo amaba? ¿O sólo lo decía para hacerlo sentir bien? En cualquier caso sentía que debía de responderle.

"Gracias..."

Kaworu lo miró, pasó sus dedos por su mejilla y sonrió más ampliamente. Shinji no se sintió molesto por ello, de hecho, le pareció agradable, tibio. También sonrió… ¿eso era amor?

"Quiero protegerte, Shinji-kun", empezó a decir Kaworu; "quiero abrazarte, tocarte, sentirte… quiero…" Kaworu no pudo terminar de hablar porque Shinji lo interrumpió de una manera que él mismo tardó en comprender. Como un impulso dentro de su cabeza que decía 'hazlo, Shinji, hazlo'.

Era un beso. No un beso apasionado ni un beso largo, sólo un beso dulce y corto que Shinji plantó en el labio inferior de Kaworu, quien después, cuando Shinji trató de separarse, lo atrapó con beso igual de corto, de dulce y de sencillo. Se separaron rápidamente. Por primera vez Shinji vio rubor en el pálido rostro de Kaworu, quién acarició su mejilla otra vez.

"…besarte".


End file.
